


Brother

by Fleur_de_Violette



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kinda Dark, Mukuro hates everyone even himself, Sort of happy ending, implied self destruction, post Vendiciare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette
Summary: Lancia was a protector. And he knew he had to protect the Vongolas. No matter what the cost was.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a translation of one of my old fic (that was never published in French ‘cause that’s the kind of person I am) I kinda liked. I feel that we should have seen more of Lancia and Mukuro’s relationship so here we are. I hope you’ll enjoy it !  
> I appologize in advence for any mistakes, my English is still in progress.

Lancia stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. Everything was uniformly white, and the air smelled like antiseptic. He smirked. That was exactly the kind of place Mukuro hated. A hospital. If the illusionist woke up in here, no doubt he was going to freak out.  
He looked at the man laying in the bed. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi who insisted that his guardian got appropriate care after he was freed from Vandiciare, but Lancia knew there was no need for that. Mukuro had always healed quickly, may his wounds be physical or psychological. He was extremely tough. Extremely hard to kill. Exactly like a roach. That’s why the man who had once be labelled as the strongest of Italia knew he only had little time to act. Tomorrow, the mist guardian would be healthy and at full power again. But right now, he was deeply asleep, still, and defenseless. Quiet. He was so quiet he could almost look like a regular young man. His horrible right eye was closed, and his face seemed peaceful. Looking at him like this, it was hard to believe that he had annihilated two mafia families in the most horrible way. And yet, Lancia knew it better than anyone else.

The older man tangled his fingers in the sleeping man’s hair, without seeing any reaction. Good. Mukuro wouldn’t feel a thing. He sighed sadly; the tenth Vongola wouldn’t like this. Tsunayoshi had always considered the illusionist as part of his family. Maybe he hoped his mist guardian would end up returning the favor. But Lancia knew he wouldn’t. His friends, his family had considered the young orphan as one of theirs too, until the end.

People didn’t change. Not people like Mukuro. One day, he would end up betraying the Vongolas, like he betrayed the Estraneo. Like he betrayed Lancia’s family. He would if he stayed on this world. And someone like Mukuro wasn’t necessary in this world. A mist guardian? Chrome was more than good enough on her own.

Lancia had already killed. A lot. It was an unarmed, still, easy target. He wouldn’t even try to mask his act as an accident. Considering Tsunayoshi’s hyper-intuition, it was close to impossible. He knew he would probably be banished from the Vongola family. He knew he would probably become an orphan again. But he also knew he would never regret. Once the murder done, even if he was rejected by every single person he respected, even if hatred was the only sentiment anyone would ever feel for him, he would live with the knowledge that he had saved the Vongola. That he had saved his family.

He took a needle in the drawer. He knew that the doctors had left plenty of medical supplies in the room in order to be prepared for any eventuality. There was an irony in the fact that a system that was supposed to protect the illusionist would be the death of him, but Lancia didn’t feel like laughing. There were probably plenty of poisons in the room, but he was an efficient man, and the simple things were usually the best. He let a healthy amount of air in the needle before injecting it in the IV line that was already attached to Mukuro’s arm.

-It will be quick and painless. Be grateful, you deserve much worse.

His thumb pressed the piston, and he looked at the bubble that was slowly forming in the colorless solution. It was going down, slowly but surely, and Lancia knew that once it would reach human’s blood vessels, the speed of the bubble would increase. It would progress until reaching the illusionist heart, and then this hurt, that never loved anybody would close never to open again. The mist guardian’s brain, a good, clever brain, but rotten by evil, would slowly stop, deprived of precious sugar oxygen. Mukuro would slowly go away in his sleep.

It was almost a gift that Lancia was giving him. After all, the older man knew it very well: Mukuro had suffered his entire life. He hated life. Lancia has been possessed for years, he knew how the other man saw living beings, himself included. It was an act of mercy to deliver him from the hell that fate had planned for him.

People like Mukuro didn’t change. There were no chances of redemption for someone who had forgotten the worth of a human life.

The worth of a human life?

And yet, hadn’t Mukuro saved Chrome? Hadn’t he saved Ken and Chikusa?

What was the worth of a human life, exactly? And what about him? What the hell was he doing?

What was he doing to the man who haunted his nightmares? What was he doing to the man he shared his nightmares with? What was he doing to the child he saw crying in his dream when the possession link was too strong, and Mukuro too weak to hide?

His previous boss had told him that he was born to be a killer. But as a kid Mukuro, the child he had adopted had told him one day “you’re not a killer, on the contrary, you’re a protector”. He only understood the true meaning of this sentence once possessed. _You’re a protector, that’s why I need you to protect me. To do the dirty work and to be the one who got in trouble may some danger be involved._

Was he a protector, not a killer? That was exactly what he was doing, protecting. He was protecting the Vongola against Mukuro, and he was protecting Mukuro against himself. He was doing what had to be done. He was doing what he had done his entire life.

The bubble reached the end of the IV line and Lancia stopped thinking. One of his arms took the line, the other Mukuro’s body, and he separated the two with brutality. He stood there still for a long minute, looking at the man he had wanted to kill, and then hastily put his hands on his enemy’s heart. He felt a slow and regular beat in his hand, as if none of his actions had ever happened. He stood there for a moment, letting the heartbeat and the realization sink in before he started laughing. He first let out a nervous chuckle that didn’t stop and ended up being a loud cry.

His head fells on the chest of his once adoptive brother.

-Oh god. You won’t like it if you wake up here, believe me.

In one smoosh gesture, as if the other man was made of feather, he put the illusionist on his soulder.

-Come on, let’s get you to a room.

The door of the infirmary closed behind him, and Lancia started his journey in the mansion, not looking, and trying not to think about his burden, until after he opened the door to a room. There, he felt the body he was carrying slightly convulse, until he heard laugh he knew all but too well.

-Kufufufu… for a while, I almost thought you were gonna do it.

Mukuro was thrown more than put in the bed. Lancia turned back, avoiding eye contact.

-Never again.

-I’m sorry, what was that?

-I will never again give you the satisfaction to kill another member of my family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. There may be more to come about those two but I can’t promise anything so let’s see it as a one shot for now.


End file.
